Lioness is on the Hunt
by The muse of fan fiction
Summary: Loke and Gray are on a mission together so are Lucy and Juvia who are undercover to capture a target. What they don't know is that they are both at the same club, it is a LoLu moment waiting to happen. fixed and reposted. I wish to thank the following for their reviews from the original post. kgroyalct, rmadhumita378, BlossomOfTheBlackRose & CandyLuv99


Disclaimer

I do not own fairytale or its characters

enjoy a little one shot

I received this prompt from someone who's been reading my stories asking for a Loke X Lucy story with Lucy being undercover as a singer for a club.

Also the founder of the community I am part of is trying to get more people to write Loke X Lucy stories.

So please, you guys please write Loke X Lucy stories, no matter what kind of writer you are all stories are welcome.

don't forget to follow the community I am a part of

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

please enjoy

PS I wrote the song lyrics myself

[=][=][=][=][=]

"Lucy." yelled Juvia running up to the blonde celestial mage.

"Did you find him Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"No, not exactly, but I know where he is going to be tomorrow. Thankfully we both know the owner of the club quite well." Answered Juvia.

"Great where is he going to be?" Lucy asked.

"The Scarlet night. I am to pose as a cocktail waitress." Juvia said holding up the costume she had in her right hand. It was a black skirt with red streaks the same length as Lucy's usual outfits. The top was an off the shoulder short sleeved top made of red silk.

"Juvia if you wore that at the guild I think Gray would have a heart attack." Lucy giggled.

"Why is that Lucy?"

"Juvia you've never worn a skirt that short before around the guild."

"You think Gray would like it?" Questioned Juvia

"Juvia are you kidding me? Gray blushes every time you're wearing that light blue bikini while at the guildhall's pool." Lucy placed a hand on the water Mage's shoulder. "Trust me if you wear a skirt like this at the guild you'll drive him wild. When we finish this mission, we'll go shopping to find skirts that are similar to the uniform's skirt." Lucy stated.

"Thank you, Lucy. Surely I will not have any more love rivals that could take my darling Gray's love after I wear a skirt like this around the guild."

"Wearing that skirt tomorrow will get you a lot of tips and a few phone numbers Juvia" Lucy giggled.

"Lucy the only other position available was an open entertainment slot as a singer." Juvia looked at Lucy. "Are you able to sing Lucy?" Juvia asked as she handed the bag over to Lucy. "Yeah I can sing, but it might be a good idea for the entertainment director to decide if I'm good enough to sing on stage tomorrow night with my own voice." Replied Lucy as she undid the zipper and gasped at the costume. She took it out to show Juvia. The outfit consisted of a skirt and top. The skirt was slated black skirt with a train down on the left side the right side coming up as a miniskirt. The top was also black with short sleeves with velvety see-through fabric. It was also a crop top.

"With this outfit, I am going to be the distraction, Juvia you will approach during the shall and apprehend the target quietly." Juvia nodded at the instructions Lucy had given her. "I hope we're not going to have to wear wigs as well." Said Lucy.

"Yes, Jellal has already provided a wig for each of us. We will be able to pick it up tomorrow." Exclaimed Juvia.

[=][=][=][=][=]

"Hey, man thanks for helping me out on this mission." Gray said to Loke. Loke was in his human mage form with his short cut hair and pierced ears. He had ditched his usual human attire and wore a mid-sleeved red dress shirt with sleeves folded over once before stopping at his elbow. He wore his Leo attire suit pants and shoes as well as sunglasses that he always wore. Gray in a similar looking outfit but wore a blue dress shirt.

"It's the least I can do since I bailed on you at the S class trial last year." Loke replied as he scanned the room again. Gray had received a simple mission. It was a request from the magic council, the nightclub called Scarlet Night would be owned by the Council, but Jellal would help manage as to help reduce his sentence. The nightclub was named in honor of Erza by the insistence of Jellal, to be a reminder of what he was hoping to gain when he was released. The problem was that before he could come and manage the club while being guarded by Doranbolt, who had gladly volunteered, they need to make sure no dark guild could cause any problems thus the council decided the job of watching the club in its first few days of business would be best for Gray. This was the second night of its opening and only the dance floor and bar part of the club was open. Erza along with Millianna had worked together to get in contact with Wally and Shô. Millianna then explained what she had learned at the grand magic games of Jellal and how his actions weren't his. The two had agreed to help Jellal with running the club but were not due to arrive for another week. The two were put in charge of the casino aspect Shô mostly the card tables; Wally would handle the rest of the casino.

"I have to say I'm surprised you didn't go with Lucy on her mission." Gray smacked at the lion spirit sipping his drink, a virgin strawberry daiquiri.

"It was an undercover job, to catch someone, she told me she would have my key with her if she needed help. I'm not worried Lucy can take care of herself." Loke said.

"Is that why you're trying to distract yourself from worrying about her. Chill man, she took the job with Juvia she will be fine, remember when Juvia was part of Phantom Lord she was there elite."

"I can't help but worry about her. Lucy had caught my attention since the first day she walked into the guild even after finding out she was celestial wizard while I ran away I still can't get her out of my mind." Sighed Loke.

" Dude it's so obvious you love her." Gray teased. Loke can help but smile at his friend.

"Yeah, but to her all it is flirt, I mean can I can't blame her with my how I've acted in the past." Said the dejected lion spirit.

"Maybe you need to show her that you're serious." Suggested Gray.

"Dude, I've tried, but with the situation of Virgo telling lucy I was on a date and could not be disturbed, forgetting to mention that Aquarius forced me to go on a double date. Plus, my behavior those three years I was banished, she can't be blamed for thinking I'm only flirting with her,

"Dude I thought you explained all of that to her. Just tell her, in a very serious manner, that you love her." Advised Gray toward the celestial spirit.

"I'm not sure you should be giving me love advice. Since you haven't even made a move on Juvia."

"Ha, ha, you know that's not true ever since we went to the celestial world when you guys went dark side. You know we got together after that." defended Gray. Before Loke could reply, the light started to flicker.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Called a voice as the DJ pause the music. "Please welcome to the performing stage sky diamond." As the curtain opened, hoots could be heard throughout the audience. As a beautiful voice started to fill the air.

"It's hard to believe what you say from what you used to be." A dainty female voice song looking towards the stage performer Loke spit out his water. The singer had light brown hair, but both Gray and Loke recognized her immediately even if her hair was a different color.

"Lucy?!" Both men said in unison.

"Her target must be here." Said Gray but then noticed Loke looked very upset. The ice mage couldn't blame him, Lucy was wearing a very revealing outfit leaving nothing to the imagination. Gray put a hand on Loke's shoulder.

"Loke, oh my darling I didn't expect you two to be here." Loke and Gray turned around, standing before them in a cocktail waitress outfit was Juvia. Her Long hair had been replaced with a bob cut hair and was light purple instead of her natural blue.

"Juvia, you and Lucy, were supposed to be catching a convict, why in the hell is she dressed like that up on stage." Demanded Loke. Juvia pointed to a man near the front of the stage he had white hair and wore a leather vest with black pants and a white tie he also wore a sleeveless button up shirt that was red. He has a thin scar running down his cheek.

"He liked to frequent clubs and was on the list of people attending the second night opening for the club here. Jellal allowed us to carry out the capture here. Isn't the song she's singing beautifully she wrote it herself." Juvia smiled.

"Tell me darling when you say you love me is it true.

Because I'm a lioness on the prowl, the queen of the hunt.

I've set my sights on you as I stalk you through the night

better watch out better watch out

because this lioness is on the hunt." Sung Lucy Loke memorized by her voice and words.

"Isn't it beautiful Lucy wrote the song herself clear evidence that she is no longer a love rival for your affection my sweet Gray." swooned Juvia.

"I didn't know Lucy could sing." Commented Gray.

"Oh yes, Lucy is brilliant. Wouldn't you agree, Loke?" asked Juvia.

"My senses are buzzing

your voice driving me crazy

don't you see

you're driving me to carry instinct.

Tell me darling when you say you love me is it true.

Because I'm a lioness on the prowl, the queen of the hunt.

I've set my sights on you as I stalk you through the night

better watch out better watch out

because this lioness is on the hunt." Swinging her hips so seductively, she then spun around in a circle her eyes binding Juvia and almost widen in shock at seeing Gray and Loke. Loke himself was a loss for words his mouth was completely dry. Lucy saw the reaction he was giving and gave him a wink. Loke let out a growl startling the water mage and ice mage.

"If that wasn't a sign that he's going to ask her out, then I don't know what is." Recovered Gray as Juvia nodded her head.

"I better go in catch this guy Lucy is the distraction." She started to walk over to the target Loke and Gray standing up.

"We'll help you to Juvia since this is the type of guy that as our instructions clearly state that me and Loke must deal with." Gray said, Juvia gave a happy squealed and looked very serious as she Loke, and Gray walked over to the target. It took both Gray and had to hold back from beating the target to a bloodied pulp as he had tried to grab to Lucy's flowing skirt to pull it down to see underwear.

"Oh darling don't you see that I hate when you drive me with jealousy

every girl is a threat to me of taking you away

because this Huntress of the jungle has set her eyes on you

there's no point in running my claws are already dug into you

Tell me darling when you say you love me is it true.

Then you better watch out, yes you better watch out

Because I'm a lioness on the prowl, the queen of the hunt.

I've set my sights on you as I stalk you through the night

better watch out, better watch out

because this lioness is on the hunt.

This lioness is on the hunt for you

better watch out better watch out

I'm on the hunt for you." As Lucy sung the last note, then she took a bow as the crowd erupted in cheers. Gray Juvia and Loke quietly had apprehended the target leading him out the door Loke turned back towards the stage Lucy blew a kiss in his direction as she waved goodbye to the crowd and exited the stage. Loke hurried up to catch up with Gray and Juvia.

[][][]

Lucy met the other three outside as her's, and Juvia's target was led away. Juvia accepting the reward money. Lucy was just glad to be free of that brown wig and having to wear the stupid wig net. She didn't bother putting her hair back into her signature style allowing her blonde hair to be free, swaying with the cool night's breeze.

"So Gray Loke and expect to see you guys there but you think of the performance." She asked. Loke gave her a lustful glare as a soft growl escaped his lips Lucy can help the shiver that ran up her spine.

"Lucy you better tell me right now that those lyrics were not meant for me." He growled. Lucy looked up at him and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well, what did you expect Loke you tell, me you love me every time you see me it was only a matter time before I reciprocated the feeling." Her answer had set a fire lit and Loke as he scooped her up in his arms Lucy letting out a surprised squeal.

"I'm taking Lucy for the rest the night, I'm sure Juvia can help you, Gray." Loke yelled as he raced down the street with Lucy still in his arms.

"Well, he left me again." Said Gray was not angry at Loke for leaving him again without a partner unlike with the S class trial. It wasn't every day that the lion finally got his lioness. Besides Gray had a partner to take his place now. He placed his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder leading them back into the club.


End file.
